The present invention relates to a connector for joining building elements.
In the building construction industry it is often necessary to fix a beam or other horizontal element to a wall or other vertical element or vice versa. Concrete walls or columns are well known for their strength and ease of construction. However once the concrete is hardened it becomes difficult to resiliently fix beams or other load bearing items to the wall.
The construction of a building is a precise art and a beam or horizontal element must be fixed to a wall or vertical element in the correct position. Similarly, it is often desirable to fix a vertical member to a horizontal floor or ceiling.
A known construction method comprises drilling holes into a hardened concrete structure and fixing bolts into the hole. The hole locations often clash with steel reinforcements and problems often arise on site which cause additional costs and delays in construction.
A further known construction technique for securing a horizontal beam to a vertical concrete wall involves casting bolts into the wall during construction so that the beam can be fastened to the bolts and thereby secured to the wall.
Unfortunately it is difficult to cast bolts into a vertical or horizontal member in the correct position in order to secure the horizontal or vertical member in the desired position.